Anything you can do I can do better
by saly arlelt
Summary: Lovino y Chiara están esperando a sus respectivos españoles. Una afirmación de Chiara sacara a Lovino de sus casillas. "Cualquier cosa que hagas la puedo hacer mejor." Fic de humor, spamano indirecto y apariciones de *sonido de tambores* ¡Gilbert, Francis, Entonio y Isabel con Arthur, Alfred, sus respectivos 2ps y nyotalia! ¡Y piques entre nuestros dos italianos preferidos!


**Hola! Se que deberia actualizar mi otro fic, (si no lo conoces es interesante, se llama Take me out y lo puedes ver en mi perfil 8D) pero esta idea me llevaba rondando desde hace tiempo. Primero de ttodo decir que es una cancion y casi todo el texto no es mio jajaja XD Pero igualmente creo que es divertido jejejeje. ¡Espero que os guste a todos y por lo menos haga sonreir!**

* * *

Lovino y Chihara estaban sentados en un parque. El silencio incomodo se respiraba en el ambiente. Ni un pájaro cantaba por los alrededores.

Aburrida, Chihara miro a Lovino por encima del hombro.

-Cualquier cosa que hagas puedo hacerla mejor.

Lovino alzo las cejas, con una mirada de superioridad e incredulidad

-JA!

-Puedo hacer mejor cualquier cosa que hagas tu. _-segura-_

-No, no puedes

-Si, si puedo

-No, no puedes

-Si, si puedo

-No, no puedes!

-Si, si puedo, ¡si, yo puedo!

-Cualquier cosa que sea yo puedo ser mejor, tarde o temprano soy mejor que tu.

-No lo eres

-Si, lo soy

-No lo eres

-Si, lo soy

-No lo eres

-Si lo soy, ¡Si lo soy! Yo puedo dispararle a una perdiz con un solo cartucho._-con soberbia-_

-Yo puedo conseguir un gorrión con un arco y una flecha

-Yo puedo vivir de pan y queso _-mueve las caderas a decirlo-_

-¿Y solo eso?

-Yep

-Tal y como una rata. _-con desdén-_

-¡Eh! Cualquier nota que tu alcances yo puedo hacerla mas alta.

-Puedo cantar cualquier nota mas alta que tu.

-No, no puedes

-Si que puedo

-No, no puedes

-Si que puedo

-No, no puedes

-Si que puedo _-mas alto-_

-No, no pueeeedes _-mas aún-_

-Si que pueeeeeeeedo_ -chillando-_

-¿Como puedes cantar tan alto? _-sorprendido-_

-¡Soy una chica!

-... Eh...¡Cualquier cosa que digas yo la puedo decir mas baja!

-Puedo decir cualquier cosa mas bajito que tu.

-No, no puedes

-Si que puedo

-No, no puedes -_se acercaron-_

-Si que puedo _-mas cerca aún y mas bajito-_

-No, no puedes _-casi tocandose las frentes, mas bajito-_

-Si que puedo.._-casi sin poder escuharse-_ ¡SI QUE PUEDO!

Lovino se cubrio las orejas del grito tan fuerte que Chihara pegó.

-Puedo tomar licor mas rapido que un parpadeo _-gesto de beber-_

-Yo puedo tomarlo mas rapido y tambien quedar peor

-Puedo abrir cualquier caja fuerte -_orgulloso-_

-¿Sin ser atrapado?

-¡Puedes apostarlo!

-Eso pense ¡Criminal! _-empujadole- _

-Cualquier nota que hagas yo la puedo hacer mas larga.

-Puedo hacer cualquier nota mas larga que tu.

-No, no puedes

-Si que puedo

-No, no puedes

-Si que puedo

-No, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo puedes

-Si que puedo

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiii que puedo...

-¡Si que puedes! ¿Donde guardas tanto aire?

-Aqui _-Se señala el pecho-_

-Oh... _-Sonrojado-_

-Cualquier cosa que digas yo la puedo decir mas rapido

-Puedo decir cualquier cosa mas rapido que tu

-No, no puedes

-Si que puedo

-Nonopuedes

-Siquepuedo

-Nnopudes

-Squpudo ¡SI QUE PUEDO! _-gesto triumfal-_

-Puedo saltar una valla _-imita saltar-_

-Puedo usar faja _-se aplasta el pecho con las manos-_

-Puedo tejer un sueter _-hace el gesto con los dedos-_

-Puedo llenarlo mejor

-Puedo hacer la mayoría de cosas mejor que tu

-¿Puedes hacer una tarta?

-No..

-Yo tampoco puedo

Lovino entrecerró los ojos fastidiado.

-Cualquier cosa que te pongas a mi me queda mejor

-Me queda mejor cualquier cosa que lleves

-¿Los pantalones?

-Y la camisa

-¿Y los calcetines?

-Los calzones también

-¡EK! _-asqueado- _

Lovino se quedo pensativo y sonrojado hasta que se le vino la idea a la cabeza

-Cualquier cosa que puedas cantar yo la canto mas dulce

-Puedo cantar cualquier cosa mas dulce que tu

-No, no puedes _-al ritmo de un vals-_

-Si que puedo~ _-con voz melosa-_

-No, no puedes _-la voz grave y seductora-_

-Si que puedo _-un tono agudo-_

-No, no puedeees

-Si queee puuuueeedo ~ _-cara de muñeca-_

-No, no puedes cantar mejor ~ _-al ritmo de la melodia-_

-Oh si que puedo _-haciendo ojitos-_

-No, no puedes nunca, nunca ¡nunca! _-gritando-_

-Si que puedo, puedo,¡ puedo! _-gritando-_

_-A la vez-_

-¡NO, NO PUEDES!

-¡SI, YO PUEDO!

Despues de eso, se quedaron mirando un rato mas a los ojos, con superioridad. Se sentaron de nuevo en la banca a esperar.

A lo lejos, dos españoles aparecieron corriendo hasta ellos.

-¿Has esperado mucho Chi? Lo siento por retrasarme amorcito~

-¿Y tu Lovi? Espero que no hayais discutido mucho _-con cara de bobo-_

-¡Maldito bastardo me has hecho esperar claro!

-Y deja de llamarme asi Isabel, ¡que ya no soy una jodida niña!

_-a la vez- _

-¡Awww que adorables que son! _-cara de bobos-_

Chihara miro a Lovino con maldad, para despues decir;

-Cualquier cosa que tenga es mejor que la que tengas TU.

-Mis cosas son mejores que cualquier cosa que tengas TU.

Los dos españoles se miraron a los ojos, y con preocupacion les separaron, gritando al cielo;

-¡Porfavor, otra vez no!

* * *

**EXTRA 1**

Gilbert paseaba por la zona con su amigo Francis. Se paro un momento en medio de la calle, mirando al cielo.

-Francis. _-serio-_

-¿Que te pasa mon amour?

-Creo que alguien se esta disputando el titulo de la asombrosidad sin mi.

-¿Eh?

-¡Lo siento Francis, debo saber quienes son!

Gilbert salió corriendo, dejando a un Fran preocupado _*inserte aquí ojos en blanco*_

-¡Giiiiiiiil otra vez nooooooo! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Aun no me has pagado la cena!

Y asi, nuestros amigos se quedaron sin comer.

* * *

**EXTRA 2**

Desde unos arbustos, dos rubios miraban la escena conmovidos.

-¿No te parece que son un amor de persona? Si se entienden tan bien que hasta pueden hacer un musical en la calle.

-Si, concuerdo contigo_ -asiente euforicamente-_

-Creo que Emily y yo nos llevamos igual que ellos. Aunque somos mejores, ¡porque somos heroes!

-Alice es muchisimo mejor que Emily. Es mas, creo que es la mejor.

-Cualquier version mia, hasta Allen es mejor que Oliver. Ese bastardo ido de la olla...

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, sigo siendo yo bloody bastard!

Y asi fue como nuestros dos algloparlantes* se liaron a golpes entre los arbustos de un parque cualquiera.

* * *

**EXTRA 3**_ (¿Otro? ¿Es enserio? En fin dejemos que la autora se enrolle.. ¿Que soy yo? Hahaha *desaparece*)_

En un mundo paralelo, Allen estornudo. Secandose la nariz y comiendose la ultima zanahoria siguio golpeando con el bate a una pelota de beisbol.

-Allen cariño, creo que alguien esta hablando de ti~ Si es que eres famoso, ¡como ha crecido mi niño!

El ingles pelirrojo abrazo con ternura a el estadounidense repitiendo lo mono que era

-¡Dejame en paz Oliver! Ya cansas con todas tus mierdas

-Me llamo Arthur cariñín, que no se te olvide -con dulzura- y espero que pruebes mis cupcakes que he hecho especialmente para ti~

-¡Aparta esa bomba de relojeria de mi!

-¡Comelos!

_-al cabo de unos meses en el hospital-_

-Te dije que comer tantas verduras te acabaria afectando my sweetie love~

-Fueron tus cupcakes...

-¿Que? ¿Que quieres mas? Sabia que te gustaban cariño~

-¡No he dicho nada maldito psicopata!

**FIN**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Angloparlantes no se si esta bien dicho pero como aquí en españa son las tantas como que tengo bastante sueño, ya lo buscare mañana -esta de vaga-**

**Si os ha gustado dejad review por si quereis que haga mas cosas como esta! Por cada review Arthur 2p hace amigos~ **

**Por cierto, os dejo el link de la cancion con un video de Romano e Italia muy cutes *-***

**Youtube**

** .com**

**/watch?v=**

**BhIBKClhnLY**

**Ponedlo todo junto~ **

**Si no os va o algo solo poned anything you can do i can do better romano italy en el buscador y saldra (italia tiene que ser chica con coleta, si no no tiene chiste XDD)**

**Y con esto me despido, ¡dejad reviews! **


End file.
